Virtual reality is a computer technology that replicates an environment, real or imagined, and simulates a user's physical presence to allow for user interaction. Virtual realities artificially create sensory experiences, which can include sight, touch, hearing, and smell, and are displayed either on a computer screen or with a special virtual reality headset. Augmented reality displays a view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are supplemented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, or GPS data. Thus, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality.
An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input. In particular, an autonomous vehicle can observe its surrounding environment using a variety of sensors and can attempt to comprehend the environment by performing various processing techniques on data collected by the sensors. Given knowledge of its surrounding environment, the autonomous vehicle can navigate through such surrounding environment.